


36°

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spa Treatments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: Hungary is famous for its Spa culture. In one natural spring, Roderich and Erzsébet decide to raise the temperature a little more by themselves.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	36°

Sometimes this existence had its perks. Like getting a room all by yourself in a natural hot spring. The building looked more than rundown on the outside but what was outside appearance? 

He knew he didn’t look very dignified right now, as he stared up at Erzsébet, and she was still on his lap and rolled her hips. 

“Harder, Roddy,” she said with a soft smile on her lips though. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, strands of hair sticking out and sticking to ever which way. She leant in to him and the thrusts of her hips became harsher. He bit his lip and looked down. 

It was so hot. My god, it was so hot he’d thought he passed out. The hot water, his cock buried in Erzsébet, the steam that rose to his face -- 

“Roddy, look at me,” she said and chuckled and he forced himself to look at her and to stay calm. As calm as possible. It was hardly possible and he felt the rest of his blood shoot into his head when she leant in even closer. He could feel her breath on his lips as she said: “You know I’m not made out of glass. Harder, Roddy, I know you can.” 

He was going to pass out and it was probably for the best to think like that. He couldn’t form any clear thoughts other than how much he wanted this and how much he wanted to make Erzsébet happy. 

_I know you can_ , and he still had to be talked to like a fraidy-cat. 

One of his hands slipped from her waist to her ass and he dug his fingers into her cheek when he began to thrust upwards. Not merely a response to her thrusts anymore. Her breath sped up, he heard it felt it and their lips brushed together. He nipped at her lower lip while he thrusted into her more steadily and no less harsh. 

She kissed him and bit his lower lip. Hard. His fingers dug harder into her ass. They both moaned into the kiss and the lip slipped from her teeth. His other hand slid over her body to her chest but she took it and instead guided it down between her legs. 

She just needed more friction, he though when he slipped two fingers between her outer lips. Just so his fingertips barely reached his own cock. To jerk her off under water would probably less satisfying than to provide her just that little bit more friction she needed. 

It still felt good to touch her, to feel _her_ , the only thing that came through the heat were her heavy breathing, her moans – “Ah, ah, ah” – the loud whimper she held back and her hand running through his hair before she dug it into it. It hurt and the pain was the only sharp thing through the hazy mess of feelings and impressions and most of all _heat_. 

He looked up as her as he moaned, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. Erzsébet leant down and twisted her hand in his hair while he increased the pace of his thrusts. Faster, faster, harder, they broke the kiss, the sounds – every moan, every cry, every _growl_ – reverberated from the old, round walls. Erzsébet dug her fingers so hard into his hair it felt as if she had ripped it out. She cried out and it died halfway through in her through while her hips twitched. Her thighs pressed together, they almost slipped onto Roderich’s instead of trapping his between them. 

With a groan, he came as well and felt her shudder on top of him. Her breath hitched when he removed his hand from her clit. 

Their grips lost their strength. He settled one hand on her thigh while the other wrapped around her waist. She played with his hair. 

“That was _good_ ,” she said. 

“I’m very glad to hear that,” he replied while he drew circles on her thigh. The water made it easier to move his tired limbs. He especially noticed it when he leant his head forwards to kiss her on her collarbone. 

“Tired?” she asked and he buried his face against her chest. He felt the vibrations of her laughter a few moments later. “Roddy, don’t tell me you’re too embarrassed to admit it. You’re usually not like that.” 

“Usually our different lifestyles are much more adjusted to one another and my performance does not affect how you’re feeling.” 

She snorted. “It was really nice, you don’t have to worry about that. You still get so worked up about sex sometimes.” 

He looked up at her. “You know I can’t say no to you if you ask for something. The fact that you do ask for anything is already so much of a honour that I can’t deny you.” 

“Yes, even if you make a face as if it kills you during it,” Erzsébet said and he looked away with an embarrassed pout. She laughed and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, I know you love me. And you _never_ make such a face during sex.” She grinned. "Quite the opposite."

Roderich’s heart skipped a beat and he pulled her closer. “I hope I never let you forget that I love you,” he said. “Because I know if there’s one thing in this world that it’s worth being humbled down into the dirt for, it’s you,” he added as a whisper. 

Erzsébet’s cheek turned even redder and her eyes widened. A few moments later, they narrowed down to slits. 

“Fuck, you do make me horny,” she said and leant down for a kiss.


End file.
